Esto es a lo que llaman amor
by Redfox16
Summary: Cuando te miro no me importa nada más que protegerte, por encima de mi vida si es que hace falta... Pero tú solo le amas a él, y yo... Sólo tengo tinta y papel para desahogarme, de esa dulce sensación... ¿Es esto amor acaso? [Kyoko x Sayaka]


Nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir. No sé lo que me ocurre, mas no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, no puedo dejar de mirarte mi ángel, mi hermosa princesa. Daría mi vida por tí, si hiciera falta incluso te prometería lo imposible, y sin saber como exactamente, te lo concedería. Porque esos hermosos zafiros que conforman tu mirada me conmueven y me relajan. No sé si decir que te amo, pues eres una de mis más grandes amigas y podría ser sólo cariño, pero no puede ser únicamente eso, pues aún discutiendo contigo mi corazón se agita de una manera que nunca antes había podido sentir. Quiero abrazarte, esconder mi rostro en tu cuello y perderme en tu aroma, susurrarte al oído que todo estará bien, mas no puedo hacer pues sabes que eso no es lo mío y aunque por dentro muera por hacerlo, todo mi cuerpo se congela de solo pensar en hacerlo.

Aún sintiendo esto sé que tu corazón nunca se acelerará por mí, es imposible. Entregaste tu vida por otra persona, por aquel deseo que él tenía y que aún así, aunque se lo concediste a riesgo de tu propia vida, él despreció tu gesto. Lo odio. Y aunque tu digas que todo esta bien, que tú estas bien con eso, yo sé que sufres en lo más profundo de tu alma, por eso nunca se lo perdonaré.

De todas formas tus ojos solo lo miran a él, darán igual mis intentos pues tus sentimientos no serán por mí... Al igual que tu sonrisa. Dios, ¿qué podría decir? Ese hermoso gesto que en mí ha levantado pasiones y deseos que tiempo atrás me hubieran parecido soberanas gilipolleces y que ahora, me tienen perdida de la cabeza. Alguien a quien el amor no le importó tras la pérdida de una familia por la cual arriesgo su vida y ya ves, aquí estoy, sufriendo por tu rechazo.

Me encantaría perderme en tu mirada, aspirar tu olor a frambuesas que tanta añoranza trae a mi mente y disfrutar de tu sabor y tus labios, esos con los que tantas noches enteras he fantaseado entre las sábanas de mi cama. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que adoro comer, es mi forma de expresarme y relajarme, pero hasta eso que tan arraigado estaba en mi ser ha sido modificado por tí.

Nunca estarás sola, eso te lo puedo asegurar pues yo siempre estaré ahí por tí, no me importa el tiempo que pase, las circunstancias o la lejanía, eso nunca cambiará. Y ahora que estoy a tu lado aprovecharé cada minuto, pues sé que llegará el día en que tú hagas tu vida al lado de otra persona, e inevitablemente, una pequeña brecha se abrirá entre nosotras. Aún así, estos sentimientos siempre seguirán siendo tuyos. _Siempre..._

 _Me encantaría decirte tantas cosas que me grita mi corazón al verte y que no tengo el valor de decirte..._

 _···_

-¡Kyoko! Venga que ya ha tocado el timbre- Me miras con impaciencia pues acabas de volver de educación física y probablemente tengas hambre. Luego miras con curiosidad mi cuaderno pues hay muchas palabras escritas en él.

-Oye... ¿qué es eso?- Cierro instintivamente la pasta de este pues no quiero que lo leas, antes muerta que mostrarte todo aquello que pienso de tí, sobre tí y por tí. Es entonces que siento mi rostro arder y rápidamente me levanto del asiento y guardo el cuaderno entre mis demás pertenencias.

-No es nada idiota. Anda vamos ¿no tienes hambre después de correr tanto?- La agarro del brazo tirando de ella suavemente para evitar más preguntas, mientras que tú por tu parte solo protestas dándome pequeños golpecitos en el brazo. Te ves tan linda...

Nos sentamos con las demás en la azotea para tomar el almuerzo. Todas están comiendo en el banco de siempre mientras que yo, apoyada en la barandilla solo miro al cielo.

-¿No vas a comer Kyoko-chan?- Madoka siempre preocupada por todo el mundo, en cierta forma le agradezco por ello por lo que con una sonrisa leve niego con la cabeza y susurro un "No tengo hambre" que muy probablemente no haya llegado a escuchar.

Homura sabe perfectamente lo que me ocurre por lo que con disimulo me sonríe para intentar reconfortarme. Agradecida le devuelvo con tranquilidad el gesto y continúo mirando el precioso cielo azul... Ese que me recuerda irremediablemente a tus ojos y cabello. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que ser mi amiga? ¿Por qué demonios tenías que estar enamorada de ese bueno para nada, de ese idiota que solo sabe hacerte daño? Y hablando del rey de Roma, acaba de entrar por la puerta con su queridísima novia. Me giro a mirar tu rostro y puedo ver en tu expresión el dolor de verlo con ella y con ello las ganas de matarlo crecen por momentos, pero no lo hago y me limito a aguantar en mi lugar. Suspiro con pesadez y coloco en mis oídos los auriculares, mirando a otro lado e intentado que los violines calmen al demonio que clama salir de mí. Vaya manía que me pegaste princesa... Y yo que me relajaba comiendo pockys.

-Buenos días chicas- A pesar de la música sonando en mis oídos puedo escuchar el saludo, supongo que también habrá sonreído por cortesía pero eso me trae sin cuidado. Hago un gesto con mi mano en contestación mientras que las demás saludan animadamente, incluso tú... Sayaka.

Se acercan a nosotras y es entonces que ya en desesperación saco de mi uniforme una caja de pockys llevando uno a mi boca. Era esto, o partirle la boca, aunque personalmente la segunda opción me parece bastante tentadora.

" _No importa lo que haga... tu corazón será de él"_

De reojo veo como tus facciones se tensan. Te duele y lo sé, es por eso que lo detesto con toda mi alma, porque sólo sabe herirte aún cuando has hecho tanto por él... y no me cansaré de repetirlo, pues nunca se lo perdonaré.

" _Aún así... mientras que pueda_

 _hacer algo por tí... Lo haré"_

Cojo fuertemente tu mano ya sin aguantarlo más y te llevo fuera del lugar, tras los ojos de los demás. Aún con la mirada baja y perdida en tus pensamientos caminas junto a mí. Nos miran extrañados y lo sé, pero ahora mismo solamente me importas tú.

Paramos de andar a la sombra de un árbol, ya bastante alejados de todo el grupo, y completamente decidida me volví a mirarte descubriendo que llorabas en silencio.

" _No se merece tu llanto... Nadie se lo merece"_

Por propia inercia te abracé fuertemente contra mí, haciendo que te desahogaras en mi hombro. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el recreo terminara y eso no me agradaba pues aún sigues afectada, no quería que te vieran así. Eres frágil pero a su vez más de lo que yo nunca podré ser, y eso es admirable. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre mi pasado para que dejaras de ser mahou shojo? Dijiste que no importaba el dolor, que seguirías ayudando a la gente.

" _No llores más por favor... o acabare perdiendo la cordura"_

Sequé tus lágrimas con mis manos y te dediqué la sonrisa más sincera que de mi podría haber salido nunca. Solo quería en aquel momento que cesara tu llanto pues se me partía el alma de verte así. Supongo que lo entendiste pues intentaste sonreír de vuelta para aliviarme. Aún así no funciona, pues cuando les vuelvas a ver ocurrirá lo mismo, y yo... Agh... Apoyé mi espalda en el tronco suspirando derrotada por mi propia frustración, y tú, con total tranquilidad te tumbaste a mi lado, apoyando tu cabeza en mi pecho y empezando a vencerte el sueño. Te ves tan linda que siento mi corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho, y sólo rezo porque no lo notes. Al final Morfeo te llevó consigo, a escasos minutos del sonar de la campana. Demonios, no tienes remedio...

" _¿Por qué tu gentileza tiene que dañarte?"_

Cuando el timbre dio por finalizado el descanso me levanté contigo en mis brazos y procurando no despertarte. Tu rostro se veía tan calmado que nadie diría que habías estado llorando a lágrima viva hace poco. Te llevé a clase y aún dormida te senté en tu sitio y yo volví al mío. Me quedé viéndote un rato dormir y el pocky que tenía en mi boca en el transcurso de esos segundos se cayó al suelo. Es cierto, ya ni me acordaba que seguía en mi boca a medio comer desde el arrebato que me dio... Mira que soy desastre.

La clase se fue llenando poco a poco y al entrar Homura se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No te preocupes, llegará el día en que se dará cuenta- Sonreí tristemente y es que lo dudaba, y de todas formas aunque eso ocurriera, al igual que ella yo soy una chica, no sería correcto ¿no? Los demás lo ven mal, quiero decir ¿por qué ella debería ser la excepción?

-Eso espero Homura... Aunque a decir verdad no sé de que sirviera eso...

" _Porque mis sentimientos hacia tí, son un tabú... Pero..."_

Suspiró y se volvió a su sitio justo detrás de mí, susurrando algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Saqué de nuevo mi cuaderno y como antes, opté por desahogarme escribiendo mis sentimientos en el papel. No sé cuantas páginas llevaría ya, pero sé que son muchas, tantas que si algún día las llegara a leer, me sobrarían los comentarios, pues ese interminable texto era mi corazón impreso.

 _"Aún así, soy sincera al decir_

 _que esto es **amor**... No me cabe duda de ello"_

El profesor no llegaba aún pues aunque estuviera escribiendo, escucharía su voz de fondo. Aunque si es cierto que sentía una presencia tras de mí a la cual no le presté mucha atención, probablemente sería Homura. Y aunque fuera algún compañero no me importaba especialmente, como si leía lo que escribía y lo gritaba, nadie le creería. Además, la única persona que si me importaba que lo leyera esta durmiendo profundamente dos asientos por delante de mí... o eso creo.

Entonces sentí una respiración en mi cuello y un abrazo a mis espaldas... Iba a protestar quien se atrevía a invadir mi espacio personal, hasta que me percate del anillo en su dedo índice que finalmente supe de quien se trataba, y ha decir verdad creo que acababa de morir en vida o al menos me faltaba poco para ello. Por una parte deseaba que no hubiera leído nada pues tenía miedo, mucho miedo... Pero por otro lado... Diablos, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios en este preciso momento.

" _Si solo recibiera una respuesta de tus labios"_

Dejé el lápiz sobre la mesa con mi mano prácticamente temblando y buscando con dificultad en mi bolsillo el paquete de pockys ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

-¿Buscas esto?- Como ya bien temía era ella, mi diosa. Extendió una de sus manos con el paquete vacío entre estas.

-Lo siento Kyoko, estaba concentrada leyendo... Que sin darme cuenta me los comí todos- "Lo leyó" Eso es lo único que en mi cabeza se escuchaba igual que un disco rayado. Por un segundo pensé cuanto era lo que había escrito desde que me senté y desde que empecé a notar su presencia, para evaluar la gravedad de la situación... Cuatro páginas enteras... Vale, es oficial, quería morir allí mismo sin demora alguna, por favor Dios, proceda. Bueno, al menos no se había enojado ni nada por el estilo... Al menos de momento, algo es algo ¿no?

" _Quería protegerte de todo, y no sabía como"_

Los segundos se me hacían eternos y ninguna decía nada. Los pensamientos que estaba teniendo intentando descifrar que pensaba al respecto desde luego no me ayudaban. Sin mediar palabra cogiste mi mano y me guiaste fuera de clases con paso firme, a pesar incluso de que el profesor estaba por entrar. Me guiaste hasta el árbol en el que hacía poco te consolé, y tras llegar te paraste en seco, soltando entonces mi mano... Lo peor me temía ya, así que mentalmente empecé a prepararme para no llorar frente a tí.

-Sabes Kyoko...- Sentía mis mejillas rojas y unas terribles ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí, pues tenía miedo de perderte, aunque simplemente fuéramos amigas.

-Yo... Creo que no debí leer aquello... A fin de cuentas por algo lo ocultabas con tanto recelo- Lo sabía. Sayaka, te ruego por favor no sigas. Gírate, sonríe y hagamos como que esto no ha ocurrido nunca. No puedo dejar de mirar al suelo y apretar los dientes, casi presa ya de las lágrimas.

-¿Pero sabes? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- Espera, ¿qué? Mis ojos se abren por el asombro y aunque baja, mi mirada esta perdida en el infinito junto con mi mente.

-Puede que sea extraño, pero desde hace tiempo sospechaba algo... No sé el qué exactamente, pero se me hacia extraña tu forma de actuar cuando se trataba de mí, o simplemente cuando estábamos solas- Oigo sus pisadas viniendo hacia mí y mi corazón empieza a acelerarse de nuevo ¿Qué no entiendes que con una sola palabra puedes hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo al igual que puedes hacerme las más desgraciada? Coges mis manos con firmeza, acariciando con tus pulgares de estas, y suavemente te escucho suspirar.

-Siempre estás protegiéndome de todo y todos, no importa lo herida que salgas, siempre lo haces con una sonrisa, y eso realmente me hace feliz... Saber que siempre había alguien sonriéndome sin importar el que. ¿Recuerdas cuando Hitomi empezó a salir con Kyosuke-kun y me sumí en la desesperación convirtiéndome en una bruja?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aunque ocurrió en otra línea del tiempo los recuerdos estaban en mí. El dolor que sentí aquel día no tiene comparación con nada. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no pude salvarte de la oscuridad de tu corazón, y aún me molesta.

-Lo recuerdo- Mi voz salió con cierta tristeza y un poco quebrada, y sé que lo notaste pues acortaste un poco más la cercanía entre nosotras y diste un pequeño apretón a mis manos. Mi mirada seguía en el suelo, pues no tenía el valor de mirarte a los ojos.

-En aquel momento, diste tu vida por mí- Soltaste mis manos y me abrazaste fuertemente, como para evitar que me escapara. La calidez de aquel abrazo acabo por envolverme y yo acabé correspondiéndolo.

-"Nunca más estarás sola", eso fue lo que me dijiste, y hasta entonces hemos estado juntas como dos almas inseparables- Ciertamente era así, pero hubo un momento en que eso ya no fue suficiente por mi corazón, el cual no hacía más que clamar por ella. Sentí de nuevo su aliento rozar mi piel y con ello un escalofrío recorrer todo mi ser.

-De verdad, eres una tonta Sakura Kyoko- No entendía ahora a que demonios venía eso, el por qué me llamaba tonta tan de repente, pero me aliviaba el hecho de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad... O eso pensé en un primer momento. Iba a moverme pues estaba un poco incómoda, no por su abrazo el cual me había llevado al séptimo cielo, si no que en no sé en que momento acabé acorralada entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Al intentar reacomodarme ella puso sus manos en mis hombros, anclándome y logrando que hiciéramos contacto visual. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan especial... Se veía tan malditamente adorable que no podía evitar temblar. Por inercia sonreí como boba, lo que hizo que ella un tanto avergonzada apartara momentáneamente su vista de mí.

-¿De verdad crees que antes lloré por Kyosuke-kun?- No entendí la pregunta pues en mi cabeza era un tajante si, pero después de todo esto, comenzaba a dudar si no había sido una completa lenta como tantas veces me dijo Homura.

-¿Si? No sé, ya no estoy segura- Rasqué con nerviosismo mi mejilla, mientras que ella solo reía como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Lo siguiente que pasó aún no me lo creo, pues me tomó del cuello del uniforme y acercó sus labios a los míos. Era una sensación tan agradable que me sentía flotando. Sus labios sabían como a cerezas dulces, y con ello unas ganas de darles una lamida o simplemente morderlos un poco se apoderaron de mí, mas solo me tranquilicé mentalmente y la apegué a mí, abrazándola con cariño de la cintura. Tanto tiempo soñando con este momento y al fin, mis sueños ocurrieron, o simplemente aún seguía soñando. Después de un rato nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes y sonriendo como verdaderas idiotas.

-Era por ti boba... Aún cuando tú te preocupas tanto por mí, yo no tenía valor para decirte como me sentía, y me derrumbé- Tras sus palabras una pequeña lágrima solitaria descendió de mi mejilla y con una sonrisa le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Calla y bésame zopenca- Infló sus mejillas haciéndose la ofendida y, aprovechando su despiste me lancé a abrazarla, acabando ambas en el pasto, una encima de la otra. Me apoyé en mi mano izquierda, evitando recargar mi peso en ella y apartando un mechón de su pelo de su rostro.

-Te amo como no te haces una idea Sayaka- Me devolvió la sonrisa, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y jugando con mi cabello.

-Creo que sí Kyoko, porque es de la misma forma en que te amo yo.

No hicieron falta de más palabras pues no eran necesarias, tanto nuestras almas como nuestros corazón al fin eran uno solo, y la felicidad embargaba nuestro ser por completo. Me sentía completa y eufórica como nunca antes. Al final... _Esto es a lo que llaman amor._

Bueno, ¿qué tal han estado? Yo espero que todo les haya ido bien, estén felices y tengan mucho yuri en su vida (?) Yo la verdad es que ahora estoy en mi primer año de bachillerato y tengo más motivación que nunca por lo que estoy lista para coger al toro por los cuernos y estar muy activa por aquí y por wattpad, tanto leyendo como escribiendo. En fin, este one-shot la verdad es que lo tenía escrito desde el año pasado pero entre la pereza, y la pereza, pues como que no lo había pasado al pc (a ver, hay que ser honestas, y si soy vaga pues lo digo, yo no tengo problema #dilenoalahipocresía), por lo que después de mi ausencia decidí tomarme un descanso de mis labores estudiantiles (Red habla claro, no tenías ganas de estudiar y punto) y traeros esto por un poco compensación (cofcofnointentocompraroscofcof) En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis que tal os ha parecido. Ya nos leemos gente, matta nee~


End file.
